


Mood Music

by heartsdesire456



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Mostly Gen, Music, Secret Relationship, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Tony Stark finds great pleasure in making cracks at his friends' musical tastes.</i>
</p><p>In which Loki is a brooding teenager, Clint refuses to be ashamed of his musical tastes, Phil and Steve have oddly similar tastes in music, and Tony gets his comeuppance for his teasing ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mood Music

**Author's Note:**

> Dude, this happened for basically no reason other than me and my friend Amber dying laughing over the mental image of Loki's dramatic sulking while listening to brooding music and bemoaning his very existence. SOMEHOW that became a whole fic that basically leads up from that to the end scene.
> 
> (If it isn't clear, Loki is no longer magical and is mortal. I never go into detail why, this fic isn't particularly plot heavy, but it is semi-explained in there)

When Tony stepped out of the elevator, he immediately made a face at the music playing loud enough to carry through the whole living room. “Ew, what the hell, JARVIS?”

“I assume you’re referring to Mr. Laufeyson’s music?” JARVIS asked.

“Do not turn off my music, Stark,” came a voice from near the window. Tony walked over and raised an eyebrow when he saw Loki draped across the chaise near the window looking every bit like a antebellum lady on the fainting couch the way he was sprawled out, one leg hanging off the chaise, one arm hanging limply at his side, and the other flung carelessly up near his head as he gazed out the rainy window. “I’d be forced to stand and kill you and it would be tiresome.”

Tony snorted. “I’m sorry, but are you serious right now?” he asked, biting back a laugh. Loki turned to glower and him and he gestured to him and then up towards the ceiling to indicate the music. “Are you really a sulking fifteen year old from the late eighties?”

Loki’s glare remained in place. “Killing you would make my life less pointless, Stark. Do not tempt me.”

Tony burst out laughing. “Did you really just say ‘my life is pointless’ while The Smiths is playing in the background of you brooding in front of a rainy window?!” Tony grinned. “JARVIS, tell me you have this recorded!”

“Indeed I do, sir.”

Clint came wandering in with a bowl of ice cream and flopped on the couch. “Is Loki being emo again?” he asked and Tony gave him a frighteningly gleeful look.

“He does this?” Tony asked and Clint nodded, sucking some ice cream off the spoon. 

“Oh yeah. I tried to get him to let me paint his nails black but he didn’t understand and just thought it was stupid.”

Tony sighed dramatically as he flopped on the couch. “I’m starting to think there may be a God after all, this is too perfect! It’s so fitting! He is literally a brooding teenager!”

Clint smirked. “Don’t laugh about it in front of Bruce, he really likes The Smiths-“

“Well yeah, Bruce was a suicidal teenager in the late eighties. Of course he likes The Smiths!” Tony shook grinned. “Man, this is great. Loki is like thirty and he’s a total moody teenager-“

“I am nearly a thousand years old by Midgardian standards, Stark, get it straight,” Loki called lazily.

~

Tony found much amusement in Loki’s taste in music and teased him mercilessly for a few days (Not that Loki seemed that bothered) but that was _nothing_ compared to the sheer _glee_ Tony felt when he walked into the kitchen and found Clint Barton – the Amazing Hawkeye – dancing around the kitchen while he was cooking, singing along to the most unlikely song Tony could’ve ever imagined.

“But I'm not every girl and I don't need that world to validate me! Cuz shorty's got a job, shorty's got a car, shorty can pay her own rent. Don't wanna dance if it is not in my heart-“ Clint immediately stopped dancing when he turned around and spotted Tony, jumping and clapping a hand over his mouth suddenly. “Tony!”

Tony just shook his head, smirking. “Oh Barton,” he said with a devious grin. “You are never living this down.”

Clint flushed, but raised his spatula, putting a hand on his hip. “Hey, I do not have any reason to be ashamed of my music choices, Stark.”

Tony just grinned. “Got that one, J?”

“Yes, Sir, and if I may, Specialist Barton, I would like to say you have a very lovely singing voice.”

Clint smirked. “Thank you, JARVIS!” He shrugged and turned back around, wiggling his hips as he went back to cooking. “ _MOST GIRLS want a man with the mean green. Don't wanna dance if he can't be everything that I dream of, a man that understands real love!_ ” he sang, ignoring Tony studiously.

Tony just grinned. “You’re never living this down!”

~

Tony raised an eyebrow when he walked into the living room and found Bruce and Pepper laughing as they danced around while the others watched, with occasional jeers when someone stepped on someone’s toes. “Wow, you can dance, Bruce?” he asked, hopping over the back of the couch to settle next to Natasha.

Bruce laughed. “Well, I’m trying to, never really learned, but apparently Pepper’s been taking a swing class and I was the only one game enough to let her test it out.”

“Shocking, really,” Loki said from his spot curled up in the arm chair, legs over one arm, as he read, ignoring them. “You would think she’d fear stepping on your toes and calling out your other half, Beast,” he drawled and Bruce rolled his eyes.

“She’s a slip of a thing, she’s barefoot, she could probably stand on my feet and it barely pinch.” He spun Pepper around, laughing when she squeaked in surprise. “We’re terrible,” he said and Pepper nodded, waving a hand.

“I just can’t dance like this.” She looked over at Steve. “What about you? Swing was the thing back then, right?”

Steve ducked his head, ears a little pink. “I’ve never danced,” he admitted and Loki smirked.

“Not the only thing you’ve never done, is it?” he asked and everyone shot Loki a glare, though Tony bit back a smirk.

“Now Loki, don’t tease Cherry Pie, he’s the youngest – physically – he’s allowed to be _inexperienced_ ,” he said, winking at Steve, who just glared back.

Natasha unfurled her legs and stood up with an eye roll. “C’mon, I’ll teach you how to dance,” he said, tugging Steve up as a new song started.

Clint nodded. “Fred Astaire, the song’s fated for learning to dance!”

Tony kicked back, putting his feet up, smiling as he watched the two couples dancing around. It was pretty entertaining, after all. Coulson came in just as the song was ending and Tony grinned. “Look, Phil, my house is a ballroom!”

Clint tilted his head back and waved. “Tough day, sir?” he asked, and Phil started to speak, only to pause when the song changed. Clint raised an eyebrow when Phil smiled and circled the couch. “What?” he asked curiously.

Phil held out his hand. “Nothing too tough a dance wouldn’t help,” he said, and Clint caught on, grinning as he stood up, taking Phil’s hand. “Good job, Barton,” he said, pulling Clint against him when they cleared the coffee table, out in the open space opposite the others, who had all stopped dancing. Neither Phil or Clint seemed to notice that everybody was watching them in surprise – apart from Natasha – as Phil held Clint flush by a hand on the middle of his back, his other hand holding Clint’s out to the side, guiding him around in a surprisingly well-practiced dance. Clint was smiling brightly as he and Phil danced around, and much to most of their surprise, Phil was smiling openly as well. 

“I like your music, Rogers,” Phil said, looking up when he dipped Clint, who just came up and laughed.

“What’re you talking about, JARVIS got half of this off your server, Boss,” he teased. 

Tony snorted. “I didn’t know you were _that_ old, Phil!”

Phil raised an eyebrow at him. “Stark, I’m only a few years older than you.”

Tony smirked, nonplussed. “So you’re just old at heart?”

Clint grinned when Phil spun him and then dipped him. “He’s young where it counts,” he said, winking, earning a half-hearted glare from Coulson.

Pepper spoke up, cutting off Tony’s reply. “So how is it you two dance so well together? You look so natural. I can’t imagine many undercover situations where two men would need to dance together for you to be so well practiced on moving together.”

Loki snorted, having still not looked up from his book. “Obviously lovers know how to move together quite well, even for puny mortals.” He finally looked up, raising an eyebrow at the surprised looks turned his way. “What? Surely you would know how to guide or follow a lover’s body better than someone you’ve never lain with as well,” he said to Pepper. “Dance was created as a way to attract a mate. It’s for recreation, yes, but its original intention was sexual. Even dancing between friends involves bringing your bodies quite close together and touching more than you would simply conversing or standing together. Animals have their own mating dances, just like gods or mortals. Obviously, the intent is for the male to show the female that he is worthy and in a dance, by following the man’s lead, a woman of accepting his advance as well as testing that he is worthy of her acceptance, but as with many species in all the realms, occasionally the advances and acceptance is between two members of the same gender.” He gestured to Phil and Clint, who had stopped dancing as soon as he said the word ‘lovers’. He frowned at the annoyance on Coulson’s face and the flush “What?” he asked with an eye roll.

Natasha sighed. “Well there goes the best kept SHIELD secret.”

Phil chuckled uncomfortably. “No, that would be Fury’s middle name,” he said flatly.

Tony just stared for a minute before tilting his head. “Eh, I can see it, now that you mention it.”

Loki scoffed. “By the Norns, you mean none of you apart from the murderess knew of their coupling?! You are far dimmer than I thought, you mortals-“

“You know, you’re just as mortal as we are now, I can shoot you,” Clint said, glaring. “And no, they didn’t know, thanks for that! Do you know how hard Phil has worked to keep people from thinking I get special treatment just because of us? Thanks for fucking that up-“

“It’s okay,” Phil said, touching his side. “Would’ve come out eventually.”

Pepper just smiled. “Awww, that just makes all your interactions I can remember way cuter! I always thought it was sweet how you did nice things for him, Clint, and now it’s even more adorable!” she gushed. “Wow, how long?”

Clint rubbed at the back of his head awkwardly. “Um, nothing official until he came back from the whole ‘dead’ thing,” he said, and everyone avoided looking at Loki.

Natasha smirked. “Only because Phil refused to sleep with a specialist under his command. The sexual tension made everybody in a room with them uncomfortable. I wanted to go screw somebody just to make up for the sex they weren’t having every time we had an op together.”

“Nat, seriously?!” Clint was blushing. “Not helping!”

Tony smirked. “I can imagine! That suit you wear does _everything_ for your body, Barton.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

Phil chuckled softly. “Pretty sure that was the R&D department trying to get my attention,” he admitted with a shrug. He stepped over and grabbed Clint’s hand, pulling him back around. “Ignore them, we’re grown men, what we do in private is none of their business,” he said, smiling. “I was enjoying our dance.”

Clint smiled and shrugged. “Whatever you say, Boss.” And with that they went back to dancing, much to everyone’s amusement. 

~

Phil was relaxing with a cup of tea, his feet up on his desk, and Ella Fitzgerald playing softly as he took a break from paperwork. He knew it was only a matter of time before something happened to break that peace. When his door opened, he sighed, putting his tea down, only to stop when he saw who slipped in. “Sorry, sir,” Barton said, smiling at him. 

Phil chuckled. “So did you shoot anyone?” he asked, holding out his hand as he put his feet on the floor, setting down the tea as he watched the archer circle the desk.

Clint sat on the edge of the desk in front of Phil, resting his hands on Phil’s forearms when Phil held his waist. “Came close. Stark tried to crack jokes about me having a sugar daddy but I think I dissuaded him.” He smirked. “Nerf darts dipped in peanut butter are very messy in his lab,” he said and Phil laughed, looking up into Clint’s eyes. “Sorry they caught us,” Clint said softly, reaching up to hold Phil’s face in his hands. “Fucking _Loki_. Why did we let Stark keep him when Thor needed a safe place for him?” he asked.

Phil sighed. “As much as we have our problems with him, he was being tortured when he was just as brainwashed into this as you were.” He leaned up and kissed Clint gently. “He may have nearly killed me, but if SHIELD had decided to torture you for helping him, even though you weren’t voluntarily doing so, I’d have probably assassinated Fury. He isn’t a good person, but he doesn’t deserve torture. We were his only choice.”

Clint grumbled. “I know, but it sucks.” He leaned in and kissed Phil again. “He was right though. You and I rarely ever dance to be so good at it.”

Phil smirked. “I definitely know how to guide your body in a rhythm, though,” he mumbled against Clint’s lips.

Clint moaned. “Tony Stark _wishes_ he was as hot as you are,” he said and Phil laughed, shoving him playfully.

“Please, no more Tony Stark,” he said, and Clint saluted him with a grin, only to be startled by a loud boom of thunder out of nowhere. 

Clint grumbled. “Damn it, I had plans,” he said, kissing Phil again. “Sorry, the thunder summons,” he intoned, and Phil just laughed as he slid off the desk and walked around to the door.

“Have fun dealing with Thor,” Phil called before grabbing his tea again.

~

By the time Clint got upstairs, Loki, who looked even surlier than usual as he curled up once more with a book, told him that Thor had gone down to the testing level because Tony had some idea that Thor’s hammer would be a good test for his newest armor. The last thing Clint expected, however, was to find Thor and _Hulk_ both beating the hell out of an empty iron man suit while Tony sat in the testing booth and controlled it with a headset. 

“What’s going on in there?” Clint asked and Tony looked back.

“Tweety! Oh hey!” He turned back and grinned. “I think Thor likes Hulk better than the rest of us,” he said, hitting the audio feed.

Clint immediately covered his ears. “AH! What is that NOISE?!”

Tony cringed. “Oh yeah, sorry. It appears in true Nordic form, Thor somehow loves black metal.” He shrugged. “Hell if I know.”

Clint made a face. “I thought metal was your thing,” he said and Tony shook his head.

“Not like this. I mean, my thing is like Black Sabbath or Motorhead, not Tickle Me Satan or whatever the hell these people call themselves. It’s something in Norwegian, I don’t know what the hell it’s called.” He pressed the button. “Hey Thor, why do you like this crap again?”

Thor laughed heartily as he swing his leapt on Hulk’s back, hanging on. “Because this music is most energizing! I find myself very eager to make battle with my friend here!” he called, faltering when Hulk caught his leg and yanked him off and smacked him on the ground. Clint and Tony both winced but Thor just laughed. “You are a fitting sparring partner, friend Hulk!”

Clint chuckled. “Hey, black metal, that’s that stuff that people burned churches and shit for in the nineties, right?” Tony nodded. “Ha, no wonder. They listen to that stuff all the time, they’re bound to be violent. Even Thor gets a lust for violence from it.” He hummed. “Never let Loki hear this stuff.”

Tony snickered. “Loki did hear it, he promptly told Thor it sounded like ‘every animal in the nine realms mating with a dying star’ and left.” He shrugged. “Hey, to each his own, right? Thor likes music worshipping the Angel of Death, and our own Angel of Death likes The Cure, just like Hulk’s puppy-side.” He looked back. “I don’t think Hulk likes music at all. He tried to kill the speakers until Thor asked him nicely not to.”

Clint chuckled. “Hulk listening to music sounds like it would be hilarious,” he said, then shook his head. “Alright, I guess I’ll go wait around until Thor needs something else. Maybe I can shoot Loki with Nerf darts,” he said and Tony gave him an amused smirk.

“Go for it, just remember, he still throws knives as cleanly as ever, even without evil magic.”

~

Loki was draped along the couch, looking amused in himself when Tony got back upstairs. “Uh-oh, what’s that look for?” he asked warily, passing him on his way to the wet bar.

“Barton may or may not be visiting Banner to have a dart from the dartboard extracted from his posterior about now,” Loki said with a grin, closing his eyes to hum along to the music playing.

Tony smirked leaning against the couch to look down at him. “Well it’s good to see you’re in a better mood.”

Loki scoffed, not opening his eyes. “What about musical choice is so interesting to you, Stark?” he demanded and Tony grinned.

“Because, a person’s musical tastes tells a lot about their mood.” He shrugged. “You may still be listening to The Cure, but instead of Boys Don’t Cry, it’s Lovesong. A little more upbeat, you know?” He flapped a hand. “Just like Thor’s violent music making him feel like sparring, or Phil’s jazz making him feel more relaxed when he’s stressed, or even Barton’s girl pop making him feel like a strong, independent woman who don’t need no man,” he joked, actually getting a laugh out of Loki, before he bit his lip to silence himself. “You’re not so bummed now that you got to throw darts at Barton. Sure, we shouldn’t condone violence to someone with a history of megalomania, but hey, whatever makes you less ‘my life sucks’, you know?”

Loki just smiled, shaking his head. “You are a strange mortal, Stark. You are also far more perceptive than the others realize.”

Tony shrugged. “I just know music makes me feel certain ways, same thing goes for other people’s mood music.”

“Mood music, you say?” Loki asked, clearly pondering the idea.

Tony nodded before standing up. “Yep, mood music.”

~

Tony had drifted off sitting at the lab table at some point before he was startled awake by a low, throbbing beat starting. “Huh, what?” he snorted as he sat up, frowning. “What the hell?” he mumbled, rubbing a hand over his face as he sat back in his chair. The lights were dimmed and he was tired enough without music waking him up. He moved his hands and jerked in surprise to see Loki only a few feet away, stalking towards him with a predatory look on his face. “Uh… Loki? How did you get in here?” he asked, looking around in slight alarm. “Um is this about the music thing? I’ll stop,” he said, reaching across the table towards the remote for the lights, only to have his wrist grabbed as Loki leaned against his back. “Loki?” Tony asked again, eyebrow creeping higher as Loki leaned on his back, lips near his ear.

“I was thinking,” Loki whisper in a low, smokey, startlingly alluring voice that sent a shiver down Tony’s spine. He slithered around to the lab table, sliding up onto it in a graceful movement that seemed as fluid as a dancer. He parted his long, slender, shapely legs and put one foot on either side of Stark’s hips, pulling him closer until he was stuck between Loki’s knees, having been tugged to his feet. “About what you said.” He let his head fall back as he reached up and undid the top buttons of his slim-fitting, dark green shirt. “Mood music, as you said, can make a person feel a certain way, yes?” he asked, leaning back on one arm as he slid the other down his chest. 

Tony gulped as he followed Loki’s hand over his body. “Y-yeah, I did say that,” he said hoarsely, biting his lip when Loki used one of the legs wrapped around him to slide his bare foot up the back of Tony’s thigh seductively while simultaneously laying back across the table, back arching as he reached above his head, exposing a strip of skin as well as stressing the cut of his collar bones. He sat back up with a length of cloth in his hands – one of Tony’s bandanas – as he looked down at Tony. His half-unbuttoned shirt fell off his shoulder, exposing even more pale skin. “Shit,” Tony muttered, unable to stop his hands from sliding up Loki’s thighs to his waist.

“Uh-uh, give me,” Loki said, using the bandana to wipe the grease from Tony’s hands and then his own middle. His black pants showed nothing, but his pale skin showed Tony’s fingerprints well. “Damn,” he purred, green eyes turning on Tony seductively. “Now you got me positively _filthy_.” He unbuttoned the last few buttons and let his shirt fall off his shoulders before wiping away the grease on his hip again. He slid his hands up Tony’s forearms and leaned in until his lips nearly brushed Tony’s. “As I was saying. You spoke of music making you feel certain ways.” His eyes flickered from Tony’s lips up to his eyes, those green pools close enough that Tony could see every flick of gold and blue in them. “I discovered this song earlier and it certain made me feel…” He licked at his lip and then smirked, tossing his hair back. “Well, something,” he breathed against Tony’s lips, still not touching. He shifted closer, pulling Tony flush with the legs around his waist. He could already feel Tony’s arousal against him and he’d barely touched him. He lowered his lips to Tony’s ear, fingers skating up the other side of his throat as he sang along. “ _I want to feel you from the inside_ ,” he purred seductively, smirking when Tony shuddered in his hold.

“Fuck, _Loki_ ,” Tony groaned, hands sliding up the long panes of Loki’s pale, slender body. He tried to turn and kiss Loki, but Loki pulled back, making Tony chase him up onto the table as he slid back. When Tony was on top of him, kneeling over him, Loki slid a hand into Tony’s hair and pulled his head to the side, sliding his tongue up from Tony’s collarbone to his jaw. He sat up and moved until Tony was flat on his back beneath him. Loki straddled him and tossed his head back, closed eyes turned up to the light above them as he moved to the slow, erotic beat of the music. Ever undulation of his body rocked his hips against Tony’s. Loki smirked as he slid his hands over his body, from his hair, down the long column of his throat, down his chest, fingers skirting over all of the unblemished skin before Tony. Loki leaned forward some as he slid his hand down his abdomen and let his fingertips disappear down his jeans. He gave an exaggerated but natural sounding moan, hips thrusting up against his hand. 

Tony’s nails dug into his hips. “Jesus, Loki,” he breathed, and Loki smirked down at him, pulling his hand from his jeans to push Tony’s hands up above his head. He took the bandana he had discarded and, while nibbling teasingly at Tony’s throat, bound Tony’s wrists above his head.

“Stay for me,” Loki said, smirking as he slithered down Tony’s body, touching him too lightly to be more than a ghost of pleasure in every place he could. He cupped the bulge in his jeans and rubbed slowly until Tony’s hips were thrusting up into his hand without any restraint. 

“Loki, please, I need-“ Tony groaned. “Off, c’mon.”

Loki moaned low in his throat and rubbed against Tony as he slide all the way up, leaning in until their lips almost touched, bodies pressed together, before he grinned. “You know, that was entirely too easy,” he said plainly, sitting up to look down at Tony beneath him. “Really, Stark, your theory about music really does seem to have merit.” He knelt up and hopped off the table, laughing low in his throat when Tony tried to sit up but found his bound wrists were tied to the rack welded to the side of the table they were on.

“You- seriously?!” Tony cried in frustration, glaring up at Loki. “You sneaky little fucker.”

Loki smirked deviously, glancing at the obvious bulge in Tony’s jeans. “This dirty little song really does help, you never even questioned my intent,” he said, leaning down to press a teasing kiss to the strip of skin between Tony’s tank top and jeans, teeth trailing along the edge of Tony’s hipbone before he stood up. Tony’s gasp resulted in Loki having a thrilled smirk when he sat up. “You are a pretty little pet,” he said, nails scraping along Tony’s scalp as he petted his head on his way around the table to pick up his shirt. 

“Loki, untie me!” Tony demanded and Loki laughed, slipping his shirt back on.

“Mmmm I think I won’t,” he said, winking at Tony. “Maybe now you’ll stop laughing at my musical choices,” he said, then paused on his way out, glancing back at Tony, who was glaring at him from the table. “Or how knows, maybe next time you can be the one to tie me down,” he said before flicking the lights off as he slunk away from the lab with nothing but a smirk and slight tightness to his own jeans to signify anything had happened at all.


End file.
